


bodyguard

by lucieswuw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 6





	bodyguard

公开立场之后，金道英议员办公室连着收了一个星期的血书。用粘稠的血写下的字糊成一团，仔细端详只能认出在每一封信里反复出现的死字。安全处把这些信认定为针对金议员的死亡威胁，特派了一位国情院前一线专员贴身保障其安全。金道英本人倒没把这个当回事儿，每天准时上班该干嘛干嘛。

郑在玹来报道的时候金道英刚开完例会。早上办公室又收到一封血书，歪歪扭扭的字迹像不详的符咒，搞得大家人心惶惶。所以他一推门进来，大家仿佛看到了守护神，一片喜气洋洋热烈欢迎，更别提这守护神帅得离谱。可是金议员例外。郑在玹和大家点头示意之后径直走向金道英，在他桌子前立正站好，“议员先生您好，我是国情院内务处二科的郑在玹，很荣幸与您共事。”他伸出手，金道英从文件里抬头，与他握了手道了声幸会，便继续埋头准备下午的电视采访。

他的手和人一样冰凉冰凉的，郑在玹心想。他点了下头没再打扰，转向助理核对今天的行程。

出发去电视台的时候，郑在玹把金道英和助理一路领到了地下车库。电梯门开了金道英才发现不对，“我的车在上面。”郑在玹帮他们挡住电梯门，“安全处为您安排了专车，我的同事会帮您把车开回您的住处，这段时间由我来负责您的一切移动。”

金道英没再说什么，走出电梯。

郑在玹帮他拉开车门的时候，他稍微往后退了一小步，看上去有点不自在。“车门我自己开就好，”金道英上车的时候低声说。

车上一路都很安静。红灯的时候郑在玹不时从后视镜悄悄看几眼金道英，发现他一直盯着车窗外的树放空。郑在玹当然听说过金道英金议员的大名：他作为本届议会唯一公开表态支持“心跳法案”的omega议员，正身处舆论中心，被omega民权组织和自由派称为“蔑视人权的叛徒”、“alpha强权的走狗”。这条法案有大概率将在由alpha占多数的议会通过；生效后，一旦可以检测到胎儿的心跳，堕胎便将违法[1]。身为omega却否决omega堕胎的权利，否认omega对自己身体的合法掌控，剥夺omega的身体自主权，老实说，郑在玹觉得他收到死亡威胁其实并不令人意外。

但是金议员虽然面冷言寡，他的眼睛看起来却没那么冷漠，就好像永远不会结冰的湖泊。郑在玹想着又看了后视镜一眼，没想到却正好对上金道英的视线。他连忙错开眼，强行心无旁骛地开车。

郑在玹没看见金议员逗留在他耳后屏蔽贴片的目光。

.

他们按照计划的时间到达了演播室。金道英做事一向周全又细致，总是留出半个小时的余裕。与主持人和工作人员打过招呼之后，他回待机室最后一次检查稿件资料。助理买来了咖啡，先递给站在门口的郑在玹一杯。他冲助理微笑表示感谢，却让可怜的姑娘恍了神，不慎被拦路的缆线绊了一下；郑在玹眼睁睁地看着她手上的冰拿铁像慢动作一样泼到了金议员的白衬衫上。离直播开始还剩15分钟，助理急得快要哭了，包往地上一扔，把自己身上的针织开衫扯下来要帮金道英擦。他还是没什么表情，只是默默站起来接过助理的衣服重新给她披上，“没事，有备用的衣服吗？我现在换也来得及。”“您车上常备着两套，可今天偏偏......”助理带着哭腔连声道歉，又要出去问工作人员借。

“抱歉，是我考虑不周，”郑在玹上前拦下她，“议员先生不嫌弃的话可以穿我的，是第一次穿。”他边说边脱西装外套，然后松开领带解扣子。助理愣了一下背过身去，小声说谢谢。金道英拜托助理去帮郑专员找件上衣，她应声离开待机室。大片冷白色的皮肤和线条坚实的手臂从袖子里剥出来，露出衬衫底下的防弹背心。金道英低下头开始解自己的扣子，才解到一半，郑在玹的白衬衣便递了过来。他的手一下不知道该继续解扣子还是把衣服接过来，慌乱地踌躇了一秒。

“您不用急”，郑在玹的声音离他好近，“时间还很充足。”金道英总算解开了最后一颗扣子，却发现里面的白色短袖也染上了咖啡渍。虽然都是男人，郑在玹还是把衬衣搭在了旁边的椅子背上，识趣地回避。金道英背过身去把短袖和衬衫一起脱了下来，然后贴身穿上了郑在玹的。衣服上隐隐有像是桃子的味道，金道英解开腰带把衬衣掖进裤腰，又重新扣好。他清了清嗓子，向仍然背着身的郑在玹说谢谢。

郑在玹说不必客气，然后才转过身来。金道英虽然偏瘦，但肩膀宽阔舒展，所以衬衫在他身上看上去还算合身。还好西装外套被挂在旁边幸免于难，郑在玹把它取下来递给金道英。

金道英接过来却没有马上穿上。脱掉了打底的t恤应该会冷才对，为什么感觉稍微出汗了呢？

.

先前的小插曲看起来并没有影响金道英，郑在玹站在台下看他从容不迫地与主持人周旋。

“......最后一个问题，金议员，许多民众对于您日前公开支持心跳法案的态度表示了不满，请问您如何解释您的立场？”

“我站在人权和生命的一方，这与我的政派、宗教与性别分化无关。心跳法案所保护的是无数拥有无限可能的人类、我们共同的未来。”

“那您如何看待由于性犯罪或其他非自愿性行为导致的受孕？您是否考虑过怀孕者的的人权？”

“我将一如既往、不遗余力地支持人权并推广平权运动。但在此之前，我尊重并珍视每一个生命，并将其放在最首要的位置。扼杀任何生命的行为都是违反道德与人性的，这是我最基本的立场。对于性犯罪的受害者，首先我对其遭遇表示遗憾和同情。然而，让一个无辜的孩子代替真正的犯罪者承担死刑并不能够为受害者伸张正义。我们需要做的，是进一步完善相关法律，从根本上保护民众......”

听到这里，郑在玹默默转过身。未出生的生命无罪，但怀孕的人又有什么罪？凭什么逼迫他们孕育下不被期待的果实，然后余生被囚禁在承载着痛苦、甚至羞愤恐惧的血脉牵绊之中呢？

.

采访顺利结束，金道英与主持人握手告别。淡淡的桃子味道一直萦绕在鼻端，金道英松开一颗扣子。是洗衣液或者香水吗，他暗自想。虽然并不是讨厌的味道，但他从采访开始的时候就感觉莫名烦躁不安。电梯门关上的时候，他感觉空气突然变得浓稠，桃子的味道越来越明显，他有点喘不动气。“您哪里不舒服吗？”助理察觉到他的异常，关切地问。

“没有，只是有点累。你今天也辛苦了，直接下班就好。”

“谢谢议员先生，您也早点休息！”

金道英点点头。电梯门总算开了，郑在玹发现他的脸有点发红，鬓角也被汗稍微浸湿了。真的没事吗？他到底也没问出口，只为他拉开了车门。金道英这次什么都没说，一上车便阖眼睛休息。

“直接送您回家吗，议员先生？”郑在玹从后视镜看金道英。他依然闭着眼睛，过了几秒才嗯了一声回应。郑在玹发动车子，离开电视台，汇入下班高峰期的车流。

预计还有一个小时才能到金议员家。红色的刹车灯填满视野，郑在玹觉得有些烦闷。听从上级的命令保护政坛炙手可热的新秀，这是个难得的好机会。但即使清楚政治没有非黑即白，金道英方才说的话还是让他介怀。到底在期待什么？郑在玹觉得自己可笑。突然，他余光看见金道英在后座蜷起了身体。

“议员先生您还好吗？要去医院吗？”

“......还有多久？”

“大约一个小时您才能到家，”郑在玹回头看金道英，他伏在膝盖上，双腿紧并，修长的脖子上全都是汗，衣领也湿透了，“您能坚持住吗？”

金道英呼吸急促，没有回答。前方就是路口，郑在玹立刻向外并道，不顾后面的车鸣笛，压着路肩拐出了车流。

“议员先生，离最近的医院大概有15分钟的路程，请再坚持一下。”

“不、不用去医院，”金道英声音不稳，“我的发情期提前了。”

郑在玹呼吸一滞。好在从去年起，抑制剂已经免费向所有omega提供，在所有公共场所都随时可以领取，“我，嗯，我可以帮您领抑制剂，前面就有一家......”

“找一个没人的地方停车就好。”金道英抬头，对上后视镜中郑在玹的眼睛。

郑在玹感觉自己的脸开始发热，然后脑子也一热：“我家就在附近，议员先生，我并没有伴侣。”

.

没人记得这个吻是怎么开始的，更没人知道它该如何结束。金道英把眼前的alpha抵在门板上，一只手搂着他的脖子摩挲他的发根，另一只沿着他的衬衫扣子向下摸索到他的枪带。郑在玹按住在他腰间捣乱的手，保持着这个姿势轻轻推着金道英进到卧室。金道英的外套早就不知踪影，他把郑在玹的衬衫湿了个透，紧紧贴在身上。他取下郑在玹耳后的屏蔽贴片，果然，桃子味道的信息素瞬间充满了整个房间。金道英恍惚地想起来他小时候有一阵是很喜欢桃子的。

而郑在玹也终于闻到了金道英的信息素。他好像置身雨后的松林，被清香的湿润空气环绕着。他脱掉上衣，摘掉枪套，然后卸下防弹背心随手一甩，沉甸甸的装备咚的一声撞上地板。金道英已经有些涣散的目光转向声音的来源，“太过了吧？防弹衣。”

“是上面要求的。您最近一定不能掉以轻心，”郑在玹看着金道英的眼睛。湖泊一样的双眼现在微微发红，仰着头看他的样子就像一只兔子。金道英重新凑过来亲他，不安分地舔咬他的下唇。郑在玹略一用力把他放倒在床上，帮他解扣子。可能是嫌他磨蹭，金道英双腿夹住郑在玹的腰背翻了个身，把两人调换了位置。他不偏不倚地坐在郑在玹胯间，揪着领子把湿哒哒的衬衣扒下来扔到一边，“明天赔你新的。”

郑在玹微微笑了一下。金道英虽然看着单薄但并不瘦弱，身体的线条和肌理恰到好处。郑在玹伸手抽出他的腰带，拉开裤链。与此同时，金道英的手伸到了他的裤子里。

他的手还是很凉，被他握住的时候，郑在玹忍不住撑起了身体抓住他的手腕。金道英把他的手甩开，然后把他的西裤连着内裤一起拉了下来。郑在玹的脸一下红了个透，他下意识捂住下面，却听见金道英轻笑，“害羞吗？是第一次？”

郑在玹不敢看他，挣扎着把裤子蹬掉，“是太冷了所以......唔！”

金道英直接把他含了进去。

郑在玹咬住下唇阻止自己发出丢人的声音，但说实话他感觉自己快要融化在金道英湿热的嘴里了。他晕乎乎地想，原来说话厉害的人舌头也厉害。金道英扶着茎身，手指不时掠过鼓胀的囊袋，嘴巴裹着喷张的头部吮吸。他做不到完全容纳，只能一次次地吞吐，尽力向下。被呛到的时候，他便忍着咳嗽侧头舔吻被冷落的柱身，舌头沿着根部向上慢慢舔回茎头，盯着郑在玹的眼睛重新用水红的嘴唇裹住。

心跳和呼吸全都乱了套，房间里的味道浓得快要凝成液体。郑在玹把伏在他腿间的金道英拉起来，粗喘着扒掉他的裤子。omega的股间早已湿得不像样，前端也湿漉漉地翘着。郑在玹拢上金道英的性器撸动，大拇指刚一抚过马眼，他便喘息着射了出来。金道英眼睛紧闭，皱着眉头平复呼吸。郑在玹忍住没有动，一手扶上他的胯，一手轻轻揽着他的腰。

金道英重新睁开眼睛，低头亲了一下郑在玹的脖子，然后俯下身把头埋在他颈窝。他拉着那只放在腰间的手一路向下，摸到已经湿软的入口。郑在玹揉了几下，便借着金道英股间的液体和手上的精液向里面探索。当第三根手指进入的时候，甬道已经湿透了，金道英在他耳边随着他的动作低喘。郑在玹把手上的湿滑抹在自己顶端，潦草地撸动几下就想往小穴里顶。仅存的一丝理智回笼，他握住金道英的手腕哑声说，“我家好像没有套。”

金道英叼着他的耳朵磨牙，“少废话。”他主动往下一坐，郑在玹立刻跟着往上挺。完全进去的瞬间，郑在玹扭头吻上金道英的嘴巴。呻吟和喘息在唇齿间被碾碎，理智完全被情欲冲散；他们渐渐连亲吻都顾不上了，只是张着嘴巴凭靠对方的喘息呼吸。

还是不够，金道英撑着郑在玹的胸膛直起身来骑他。他坐在他结实的下腹扭着屁股找舒服的角度，身前的欲望随着动作摇晃。郑在玹也跟着坐起来，揽着他的腰往上操。这个姿势进得太深了，金道英被顶得腰发软，双手搂着郑在玹的脖子，把额头抵在他头顶上。他的汗滴到郑在玹脸颊和鼻尖上，又滑到他嘴唇上被舔掉。郑在玹的手握成拳裹住金道英的龟头，没过多久，本来就临近高潮的金道英就像触电一样浑身颤抖，抓着郑在玹后脑勺的头发呻吟着射在了他手里。

金道英脱力地放开郑在玹往后躺倒，下面倒还是紧紧咬着。郑在玹把精液擦到床单上，俯身撑在金道英上方。他心脏咚咚咚地跳，埋在湿软小穴里的阴茎也涨得发疼，可是他低头在金道英耳边问，“现在标记您吗，议员先生？”金道英抬眼看他，没说话，修长的手指沿着郑在玹手臂上的暴起的青筋往上，慢慢抚过肩膀，最后到达他的腺体。情动中alpha的腺体极其敏感，郑在玹抓住他的手，拉下来按在头顶。已经高潮了两次的金道英浑身都湿透了，但看上去还是从容不迫。他用另一只手按住alpha的脖子，然后仰起头亲他的嘴巴。

郑在玹瞬间加深了这个吻，左臂顺势捞起金道英的右腿，抓着他的腿弯继续刚才的动作。omega很快又硬了，被夹在两人紧实的小腹中间。金道英被蹭得发痒，手刚要伸下去便被郑在玹截住，和另一只手被禁锢在一起。alpha也快到了，他的眼神开始涣散，顶弄加快了速度，力度也更加野蛮。很快他本能地找到了生殖腔，迫切地想顶进去、把精液射最深处成结，然后彻底地让身下的omega属于自己。他的omega带着哭腔在他耳边喘息呻吟，因为他陷入情热，只能由他带来快感和解脱，他的omega......郑在玹猛地回神，把性器拔出体外，咬上金道英的腺体。omega被刺激到高潮，而他喘息着射在金道英腿间。

.

桃子和松枝的味道仍然浓厚，混合着其他暧昧的味道。郑在玹起身下床，随便套上条裤子，推开了窗户。新鲜空气涌进来，可他的脑子还是一片混乱。他重新坐回床边，金道英安静地和着眼睛，不知道是不是睡着了。

实在是太安静了，郑在玹盯着金道英的脸出了半天神，突然鬼使神差地开口，

“您刚在在采访里说的，是认真的吗？”

金道英半天都没反应，郑在玹本以为他睡着了，刚想站起来，金道英却睁开眼睛看向他，

“你不必认同我的观点，我也不需要你的支持。保护我就够了，郑专员。”

.

.

[1]心跳法案(Heartbeat Bill)：照搬美国最受争议的反堕胎法案，目前已有六个州通过。此外阿拉巴马州几乎完全禁止堕胎，除非受孕使产妇面临生命危险。


End file.
